real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Better You Than Me
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Back at camp Jose has a confessional about how confused he is. He knew Logan or Robert would go but he expected it to be Robert, or at least that Robert wouldn’t flip. Jose congratulates everyone on final 6 and Whitney says 7 people are left. Jose says that he’s obviously out next so he shouldn’t even count at this point and Abby in a confessional is annoyed by Jose’s whining and complaining and that if he didn’t wanna play the game he shouldn’t have signed up. The majority alliance meets up and Whitney asks if they should try to go for Robert or Jose next. Darius says that Jose is going to bring 200% every round now that Logan is out and Henry agrees, saying that Jose is more dangerous. Violet asks if Robert would be more dangerous because he’s way better at getting out of bad situations as he’s done it all game and Abby says that with him thinking he has the idol, he’s not gonna try as hard to plot and stay safe because he thinks he has a guarantee in Final 5. Robert, Jose and Darius meet up and Jose asks why Logan was voted out and Robert apologizes, saying he had to and didn’t want to risk rocks. Jose says that there’s no way they can get numbers now and that he’s screwed and Robert says that he and Darius could try to get somebody to flip and Darius says he still wants to lay low. In a confessional Jose says that Darius isn’t looking out for Robert or Jose at all but is just looking out for himself and it’s annoying him because his neck is on the line. Challenge Violet wins immunity. Alpoh Everyone gets to camp and congratulates Violet on her win and she’s ecstatic. Jose and Robert go straight to the beach and discuss how they’ll get numbers. Robert says that they could try to get Whitney to flip. Jose asks how they’ll attempt that andRobert says to leave that to him. Robert goes up to Whitney and asks if they can talk and Whitney says that they can. They go into the woods and Robert says that it would be in her best interest to flip. Whitney asks why and Robert says that Violet might still be mad at Abby voting her so if she votes out Abby then Whitney would go right after her, and Whitney says he sees his point. Robert says that if she flips he’s voting Henry but otherwise he’ll vote for Jose and she says she’ll let him know. The majority meets up to talk about the vote and Henry asks if Jose is still the plan and Whitney says that’s what she would want to do and everybody else agrees. Violet says if the majority offers anything they can’t flip and Abby agrees saying Jose needs to finally go. The group breaks up and Darius goes to Jose and Robert. Robert says they have to vote for Henry and Jose asks why. Robert says that he’s pinning Violet/Henry against Whitney/Abby and since Violet’s immune it has to be Henry andDarius agrees to it. Jose leaves and Robert says they’ll vote Jose if Whitney doesn’t flip and Darius is fine with that. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince and Logan, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Violet how it feels to have immunity and she says it’s great because of how often she gets votes. Jeff says speaking of getting votes how Robert feels and he says like he stated in the past he is always in danger unless he’s immune, especially since he has been on the bottom all season. Jeff asks Whitney what the lines in the sand are and she said it’s blurred but for the most part it’s Robert and Jose vs everyone else. Jeff asks Abby if Robert or Jose will go and Abby said she hopes so but you can never be sure in Survivor. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Jose. Jose rolls his eyes. Henry. That’s 1 vote Henry, 1 vote Jose Jose. Jose. Jose looks at Robert and Violet smirks. 11th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the fifth member of the jury… Jose. (6-1). Jose sighs and gets his torch and brings it to Jeff. Jose wishes everybody good luck and tells Robert to not be a rat. Jose says bye and walks out and Logan and Vince look disappointed. Votes Abby voted for Jose: “Sorry Jose but the alliance decided on you tonight.” Darius voted for Jose: “Whitney didn’t want to flip so there’s no use in trying to keep you.” Henry voted for Jose: “You’re a huge threat and a good player so unfortunately you have to go.” Robert voted for Jose: “I hate to vote you but I need to be in the best position possible.” Violet voted for Jose: “Buh-bye, you’re expendable.” Whitney voted for Jose: “I’m sorry but I just can’t flip this round, you played great though.” Jose voted for Henry: “You’re guilty by association so sorry bud, better you than me.” Final Words “Well I tried. It sucks Robert and Darius didn’t even give me pity votes to stay but oh well I get their choice. I was always on the bottom but I had a blast and would do it again in a heartbeat.” ‘’~Jose, 7th Place’’